Los juegos del amor y el odio
by reddishme
Summary: Peeta Mellark es hijo de panadero. El menor de tres hermanos. Es como un Diente de León en primavera. Pero ¿qué más sabemos sobre el vencedor de los juegos del hambre? Esta historia narra los hechos de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero desde su punto de vista. * La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Suzanne Collins. Esta parte fue creada por mí, no robar.


Primera Parte: Él

Capítulo 1

Cuando me despierto, lo hago tan cansado como al acostarme. Llevo días trabajando sin parar en la panadería. Creo que no me favorece que las ventas aumenten en estas fechas. Como siempre, soy el que más trabaja de la familia. Mi madre no les exige mucho a mis hermanos, dice que ya están grandes para ayudar en el negocio. Aunque solo son mayores en dos y cuatro años, tampoco recuerdo que hubiesen ayudado mucho antes. Mi hermano mayor se llama Bannock y tiene 20 años, así que trabaja con mi padre llevando las cuentas del negocio. Mi otro hermano, de 18 años se llama Nahán y trabaja en la distribución del pan a domicilio, además de ir a clases. Aunque ninguno ocupa todo su tiempo en estas labores, soy el único al que obligan a trabajar después de clases en la panadería. Mi padre dice que es porque tengo algún tipo de talento con las manos, aunque aún no entiendo a que se refiere. Creo que es solo porque intentan mantenerme dispensable hasta que cumpla la edad suficiente para evitar ir a la cosecha. Dios, la cosecha. Había olvidado por completo que hoy es el día.

Me levanto rápidamente antes que mi madre empiece a gritarme o entre a mi habitación a tirarme agua. Mi madre. La persona que más amo en el mundo, y aún, la que más odio. No sé si habrá sido siempre tan irritable, ya no lo recuerdo. Solo sé que hace mucho dejó de ser feliz. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver la actitud de mi padre luego del accidente en la mina? Espero algún día tener la valentía suficiente de preguntarle que fue lo que pasó ese día, cuando nos dejaron salir antes de clases y llegué a casa, donde la sorprendí llorando mientras él empacaba sus cosas, por qué no nos abandono ese día. Tal vez no debería meterme en esas cosas. Bueno, como siempre estoy pensando demasiado. Delly siempre dice que debería cambiarlo, aunque a veces creo que es parte de mi esencia. Delly Cartwright es mi amiga desde que somos pequeños, vamos juntos a clases y compartimos nuestros secretos. Es una chica bonita, de cabello rubio y se le nota que nunca ha pasado hambre. Tiene una voluntad mejor que nadie que conozca. No me entretengo más y tomó una ducha. Hoy se viene un día muy largo.

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mi familia en la cocina, desayunando el pan que quedó de ayer y una de las tortas que no se han vendido en semanas. Me preparó el café (como amo tomar café) y me siento al lado de mi madre. Ella me mira de reojo.

-Espero el día en que decidas levantarte temprano y hacer algo de tu vida – Me dice y se levanta de la mesa de golpe.

-Y tú el día que dejes de atormentar a tu hijo – Le responde mi padre, en voz baja.

-Déjala, está bien… Tiene razón – Respondo mientras corto un poco de pan que quedó.

-Claro que tengo razón, tus hermanos han dado siempre el ejemplo – Dice ella, mientras Nahán asiente con la cabeza. Bannock se atora con el pan al intentar aguantar la risa.

-Y no podría ser menos, se duermen más temprano que Peeta, quien se queda hasta tarde trabajando en la cocina – Mi padre comienza a levantar el tono de voz.

-¡No puedo creer que siempre lo defiendas! –

-¡Y tú siempre lo atacas! –

-¡Listo, suficiente, dejen de pelear! – Grito mientras me levanto, dejo mi desayuno a medio terminar y salgo de casa con un portazo.

Ya ni se puede tomar desayuno tranquilo en casa. Casi todas las instancias donde estamos reunidos en familia, mis padres terminan peleando y la mayor parte del tiempo, por mi culpa. Mi madre se entretiene atacándome, mientras que deja en claro que mis hermanos son mejores. Mientras tanto, mi padre intenta evitar pelear pero siempre que me defiende se crea un caos.

-¡Peeta! – Oigo que me gritan desde lejos, pero no me detengo – Oye, espera, no vayas tan rápido – Miro atrás y veo a Delly corriendo hacia mi.

-Lo siento Del, no es mi mejor día –

-¿Problemas en casa de nuevo? – Me pregunta mientras camina junto a mí, aunque aún no sé donde vamos.

-No, solo no dormí bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde ibas? –

-Ah, iba a dejarte el libro de recetas que me prestaste ayer. Creo que fue un total desastre, nunca podré hacer tortas tan bien cómo tu –

-No seas modesta, eres bastante buena cocinando, solo que no llevas en repostería tanto años como yo. – Veo que se sonroja cuando le hago un cumplido. Creo que es muy tímida, siempre que le digo algo así se sonroja o aparta la mirada. Nos conocemos hace bastantes años, pero empezó a tener este comportamiento hace poco. Nunca la había visto actuar así antes.

-Ehh… ¿tú crees? Es importante para mí que lo digas en serio. Digo, eres mi mejor amigo hace mucho y últimamente he estado pensando que… – Dejo de escucharla porque algo más entretiene mi mente.

Hemos llegado caminando a la casa del alcalde cuando los veo. Katniss Everdeen, una chica de mi clase y alguien (creo que su primo) están en la puerta hablando con la hija del alcalde, Madge. Me quedo observando entretenido. Como siempre, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. Va vestida con la cazadora de su padre y la larga trenza que le cae en la espalda. Veo como le entregan las fresas a Madge, supongo que hoy también habrá ido al límite a cazar. Me gustaría poder ayudarla a mejorar su situación, a mantener a su familia. Creo que tengo suerte, a pesar de la carga que conlleva la panadería, no tengo una responsabilidad tan grande. Ayudarla, como aquel día bajo la lluvia. Antes de poder empezar sumergirme en los recuerdos, escucho a Delly gritando mi nombre.

-Shhh, no seas tan ruidosa, te estoy escuchando –

-Pero no me has respondido aún, te preguntaba si tú también sientes lo mismo que yo – Me pregunta con la cara roja. Imagino que le habrá molestado que no la estuviera oyendo.

-No sé de qué hablabas Del, lo siento –

-Está bien, necesito que me prestes atención, es muy importante lo que tengo que decir, pero… – Antes que termine de hablar, la empujo detrás de una casa para que Katniss no nos vea al pasar por ahí, camino a su casa.

Delly y yo nos quedamos apoyados contra la pared, escondidos mientras Katniss se despide de su primo. Noto algo extraño en su compartimiento, como si el chico no quisiera despedirse. Después de que ella le da la espalda y comienza a caminar, él se queda mirándola un buen rato. Veo algo familiar en sus ojos, algo que me recuerda a otra persona, algo que creo haber experimentado antes, pero no logro averiguar qué es. Cuando me separo de Delly veo que está muy roja y acalorada.

-Creo que tienes fiebre Del, estás sudando – le digo, y veo como se sonroja aún más.

-Debo irme Peeta, ya casi es hora. Nos vemos más tarde – Y antes de que pueda responderle sale corriendo.

No sé si es porque no tengo hermanas, o porque no suelo relacionarme mucho con mujeres, pero no logro entender el comportamiento de Delly. A veces actúa fría, a veces actúa como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Otras veces simplemente actúa así, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir y se le atragantaran las palabras. Bueno, de todas maneras prefiero no entenderla. Es la única amiga que tengo a la que le cuento mis cosas, en la que confío realmente. Es como la hermana que nunca tuve, la hija que mi madre siempre deseó. Creo que sin Delly diciéndome siempre lo que no debo hacer, estaría un poco perdido. Me siento culpable de no haberle prestado atención antes, aunque es siempre igual. Una vez que aparece Katniss, no puedo apartar los ojos ni la mente. No es que la vea mucho tampoco, nos topamos rara vez en el colegio y no tenemos el mismo círculo de amigos. De hecho, ella casi no tiene amigos. Siempre la veo con aquel que supongo es su primo, ya que tienen un gran parecido y no podría aceptar la idea de que sea tan cercana a un amigo, menos uno tan guapo como él. Debería hacerle caso a Delly y aceptar la idea de que nunca se fijará en mí.

Llego a casa, donde me espera el desorden del desayuno, así que levanto los platos de la mesa y los limpio. Luego, me doy un baño y me visto con la ropa que mi padre me dio el día anterior, un traje muy elegante y especial para la ocasión. Escucho como mis hermanos apuestan en la habitación contigua por quién será elegido este año en la cosecha. En la otra habitación, mis padres siguen discutiendo, aunque ahora mi madre le reclama su falta de amor hacia ella y su obsesión con otra mujer. Es siempre lo mismo, comienzan discutiendo por algo y ella llega al mismo punto donde le encara que no está lo suficiente en casa, que pasa todo el tiempo en la Veta. No creo que mi padre la engañe con nadie, aun cuando ella está empecinada en la idea.

Espero que sean las una y voy donde mis hermanos para preguntar si están listos. Bannock va a buscar a nuestros padres, mientras Nahán y yo nos adelantamos hacia la plaza. Nos reunimos todos antes de llegar, nos desean suerte y nos alejamos hacia la zona donde están todos los chicos de nuestras edades. Empiezo a buscarla con la vista, pero no logro encontrar a Katniss. Antes veo a su hermana, asustada junto con el resto de los niños de doce años. Es su primer año en la cosecha así que las posibilidades de que salga en la cosecha son muy bajas. Miro a Nahán a mi lado, muy nervioso. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro, y me sonríe. Acordamos que si alguno de nosotros salía en el sorteo, no nos presentaríamos voluntarios por el otro. Estoy seguro que mi hermano no lo dudaría dos veces, aunque lo convencí diciéndole que era una cosa de orgullo, la verdad es que es solo porque sé que sería menos doloroso para todos ver como yo muero en vez de cualquiera de mis hermanos. Cuando cumplí los doce, entendí que debía estar dispuesto a sacrificarme por cualquiera de los dos. Así lo querría nuestra madre.

Son las dos, ha comenzado la ceremonia de la cosecha y nos explican cómo funciona todo. Ya lo he oído mil veces, la historia de la rebelión y lo que sucedió después de que los distritos intentara acabar con el Capitolio, como llegaron los Días Oscuros. Cómo se crearon Los Juegos del Hambre, cómo eligen dos tributos de cada distrito (son 12 distritos en total, así que el número de tributos llega a 24), un hombre y una mujer que deben sacrificarse en la arena por darle a sus distritos ese orgullo de poder ganar y he visto que sucede con los vencedores. Comienzan a morir lentamente, en vida, no sé si por la culpa o por las ganas de seguir matando. Lo he visto en nuestro único tributo vencedor con vida: Haymitch Abernathy. He oído de mi familia qué sucedió, como murieron misteriosamente sus seres amados luego de que él ganará los juegos en extrañas circunstancias. Supongo que eso es lo que le sucede a quienes se rebelan al Capitolio (nuestros nuevos gobernadores), siempre, así como acabaron con el Distrito 13 hace años. En el escenario están Haymitch, ebrio como siempre, y Effie Trinket, una mujer con una extraña apariencia que envió el Capitolio para que los represente. Haymitch intenta abrazarla, pero ella se resiste. No sé si reír o llorar ante la escena.

Justo cuando logro comenzar a buscar nuevamente a Katniss, veo que Effie Trinket ha comenzado el sorteo. Como siempre parte por las mujeres. Luego escucho el nombre, aunque quedo perplejo por lo que oigo. Primrose Everdeen. Cielos, esto no puede ser cierto. Oigo mil veces el apellido en mi mente, busco con la mirada a la pequeña y siento un nudo en el estómago. Creo que presiento lo inevitable, ella se presentará como voluntaria. Katniss.


End file.
